Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: King of Fighters
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Galatcus is bent on consuming two worlds. Teams assemble to work together and fight this menace, but who will go to get him first? Get ready to brawl!
1. Team Roster

**HV: Hey all! This is Hope the Victor, back with someone entirely new. You know him, you love him, say hello in a long while to...SAI KUNAI BLADE!**

 **SKB: Hey, everyone! Glad to be here! This is the first time I've worked with someone else on a fic, so I have high hopes for this!**

 **HV: So now, we're bringing in a story for Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3, featuring our own OCs with teams of their own.**

 **SKB: So,without further ado, here are the teams that will be fighting to return the worlds to normal. Or as normal as they were before, anyway...**

Team Devil May Cry

Dante, Trish, and Sai

Team Avengers

Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America

Team Dark Justice

Ghost Rider, Morrigan and Felicia

Team Future Force

Zero, Tron Bonne, and Strider Hiryu

Team Demons

Dormammu, Akuma and Firebrand

Team Chinese Fury

Chun-Li, Hisen-Ko, and Amaterasu

Team Lords of Evil

Doctor Doom, Modok and Wesker

Team Striker

Leo, Vergil and Chris Redfeild

Team World Warrior

Ryu, Iron Fist, C. Viper

Team Mercenary

Taskmaster, Deadpool, Rocket Raccoon

Team Strongest Smashers

Hulk, Haggar, and Nemesis T-type

Team Femme Fatale

She-Hulk, Jill, and Phoenix

Team X-Men

Storm, X-23, and Wolverine

Team Conqueror

Doctor Doom, Shuma-Gorath, and Magneto

Team Heroic Humans

Hawkeye, Phoenix Wright, and Frank West

Team Dynamic

Vewtiful Joe, Arthur, and Spencer

Team Defender

Spider Man, Nova, and Doctor Strange

Solo Bosses

Super Skrull and Sentinel


	2. The Race to Galactus

With Galactus bent on destroying two worlds at once, the world's heroes race to find and destroy him. They assemble into teams to find and beat him, beating each other in process.

They'd best get ready for the fight of their lives!

Main Street, Team Devil May Cry…

"Galactus, huh?" Sai said twirling his weapons. "With the three of us, and me being the albeit Leader, this should be no problem.

"Hang on, who died and put you in charge?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. Last time I checked, I was the one who owned this place." Dante said, tapping his feet on the desk as he reclined in his chair with his feet on said table to prove his point.

"Last time I checked, I was the one who pays ALL of the expenses to keep this place running." Sai retorted, holding the bills, all of which were paid for in his name.

"Yeah, but you're not the one slaying devils all the time. And you still haven't paid us back for using Ifrit, Nevan and Cerberus behind my back." Dante countered back.

"Not to mention the extra expenses for using the Sword of Sparda behind my Back. Whatever happened to that I.O.U?" Trish asked.

Sai froze. "Well...um...oh c'mon guys! Whatever happened to what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine?" He asked nervously.

"Tell you what, we go kick Galactus's butt together, and I'll lend you Lucifer, Pandora and Gilgamesh for the fights. Deal?" Dante asked.

"Okay okay, fine. Those are some sweet devil arms. Can i use the Sword of…?" Sai asked before…

"No! I'm using it only." Trish butted in.

Sai pouted a bit, but quickly shook it off."Fine. Still doesn't change the fact I'm the leader." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" The two older demons asked with their own smirks, aiming their guns at him.

"Uh… I mean… It's a partnership, right? No one of us is above the others…" He said, backing away nervously with an anime sweatdrop on the back of his head, waving his hands in front of him.

"What do you think, Trish? Good enough, or does he owe us more than that?" Dante asked, looking at his blonde partner.

"Well, personally, I'd still like to use him for target practice, but that can always wait until later. We have more pressing issues right now." She said.

"Whew. Literally dodged a bullet there." Sai said to himself. "Well, what are we waiting for. We have a giant planet eating monster to stop and no idea where to start looking." He said, opening the door and leaning against it to hold it open for his partners.

Manhattan…

A young teenager with blonde hair, golden clothes with constellar landings on them, and a shirt that said 'pride of lion' on it walked down the street.

"Ugh… all the greatest guys in the world are out there fighting each other to get to galactus, and they didn't get me an invite." he said. "I know i'm the master of Constellar Arts, but come on! INvite me for pete's sake! Ah well, might as well try to call in someone…"

"That won't be necessary." a voice said.

(Cue-Devils Never Cry)

Walking up behind him was a man wearing a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snake's head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining. Underneath the coat, he wore a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest that reveals his well-toned arms and shoulders. He wore tan, fingerless gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

"Uh… hi? Vergil, right? Dantes brother?" the boy asked.

"Yes. The one who actually wants to inherit our father's power." Vergil said.

"Well then…! My names Leo. I was uh… looking for people to team up with against Galactus. I was thinking you might want in." Leo said.

"And what would you have to offer in exchange for my assistance?" Vergil asked.

"Oh i dunno, saving the worlds and keeping your quest for power, killing a crap ton of annoyances and oh yeah, beating Dante and this Dude called Sai. Heard of him?" Leo said.

"Sai…" Vergil said with a growl. "Indeed I do, he's been as much of an annoyance to me as Dante has, both of them standing in the way for my quest to power." Vergil explained, his temper flaring more and more as he mentioned the two.

"Whoa, calm down, okay? We just need one more for our little threesome." Leo said. "Now lets see…"

He then heard an explosion as they rushed to where Chris, the BSAA agent, tumbling back as three two infamous Mercs and one raccoon appeared.

"That's Team Mercenary… we'd better give Chris a hand." Leo said running to his side.

Taskmaster approached Chris as he got up.

"Shoulda known better than to take us on alone. Had enough yet?" Taskmaster asked.

"No way in hell." Chris said standing up.

"Hey! 3v1 is so unfair!" Leo said running up to chris's left side as Vergi approached him from the right. "How about we make this even, courtesy of yours truly and the Dark Slayer?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Deadpool said going right up in Leo's face. "Who the hell are you supposed to be? We didn't ask for a new OC, did we?"

{Personally, the author does all this, and now there's two of them…}

"I've had enough of foolish clowns like you." Vergil said, gripping his sword.

"Clown?! Hey, I am NOT a clown, grandpa!" Deadpool countered, calling Vergil old due to his white hair.

"Okay… I've had just about enough of this." Leo said. "Lets settle this."

"Fine by me!" Taskmaster said.

Get Ready for the Fight of your Life!

(Cue-Yappari ESAKA- The King of Fighters 14)

The battle arena went up and the three teams took position.

"There's a… um… heavily armed woodland creature." Chris said loading his pistol.

"You've fought zombies, mutants, tyrants… but nothing can prepare you for… a RACCOON." Rocket said kicking aside a munitions crate.

"You must be really crazy if you're gonna take me on." Leo said to Deadpool pounding his fists and doing a come on taunt before entering his fighting stance.

"Crazy's my middle name, Kid! No, actually it's Winston." Deadpool said, reading a comic book before throwing it away and bouncing in place.

"No one shall stand in my way." Vergil said turning around and adjusting his black collar.

"You are the ass-kickEE, I am the ass-kickER." Taskmaster said, swinging his sword.

Live and Let Die! FIGHT!

Leo started off with a normal punch that caught Deadpool off guard.

First Attack!

"Lone Lupus Charge!" Leo said jabbing him before following up with a second that sent out a energy world. "Severing Taurus!" he said comboing into a lariat that seemed like a bull charging.

DUDE!

"Ow, my kidney!" Deadpool whined as he was knocked back.

"Hey, you just all smack under that mask? Comeon, show me something, 'merc with the mouth'!" Leo said. However, he recovered, pushing off the ground to launch himself at the air, throwing a grenade from each hand at Leo. "Pineapple surprise!" He called out.

"Whoa!" Leo said evading the explosion,

"BAMF!" Deadpool was suddenly behind him.

"Oh right, teleports…" Leo said before getting whaled on by combos before Deadpool finished up with a Hyper Combo.

"Whoa-ho! Bang! Bang-Bang-Bang! Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!" Deadpool shouted as he unloaded his dual pistols on Leo, causing considerable damage.

He tumbled back as Vergil grabbed Leo's shoulder and leaped over him. "Guess it's my turn!" He said, then got Deadpool with a direct stinger assault and then comboed into High Time, launching him into the air for a quick air combo, then finished with Helm Breaker, transferring right into Dimension Slash.

"Don't get so cocky." Vergil said cutting from every direction, decimating Deadpool with a barrage of Judgment Cuts.

"Ouch! You know you really are the King of Cheap Moves!" Deadpool said.

"Stop taunting him, already! Outta my way!" Taskmaster said as he leaped over Deadpool and clashed blades with Vergil. They parried each other before Taskmaster saw an opening and readied his legion arrow.

"You can't run away! You're in for a world of hurt!" Taskmaster said firing a barrage of arrows that only some were Vergil able to block.

"Hang in there!" Chris shouted, rushing past Vergil, hitting Taskmaster with his stun rod and firing several grenades into him, transferring into his own Hyper.

"It's all or nothing!" Chris said slashing into Taskmaster with his knife before hitting him with his stunned again, fring his SMG as well. "Eat it!" he said firing his revolver before pulling out his Rocket Launcher. "Eat Lead!" he said blasting Taskmaster with it. Finally, one of the 3 mercenaries had been brought down.

"Saving your asses!" Rocket shouted as he jumped into the fight, sending a log trap from nowhere at Chris. Who just barely dodged. Chriss tossed a grenade, to which rocket burrowed to doge and comboed chriss by surprise.

"Now let's….ROCK and ROLL!" Rocket said ending his comno with his first level Hyper, blasting him with his gatling gun. "Take this!" he fired two bolts from his plasma cannon, taking Chris down a peg, but not out.

"Leo!" Chir said switching out.

"Leave it to me!" Leo said immediately going after rocket, using his high damage attacks to damage rocket, and finally finishing him with his first hyper, Meteor Shower.

"Try to handle this! Meteor Shower!" Leo said unloading on Rocket and defeating him.

"All alone, Red Crazy Pants." Leo said to deadpool.

"You got lucky…. I still get paid, though, right?" Deadpool asked weakly, falling back, unconscious.

Team Striker Wins!

"Break the 4th wall to much, you end up hurting yourself." Leo said doing a few kicks and doing a downward drop.

"Might controls everything." Vergil said sheathing Yamato behind his back.

**8

"Thanks for the help, you two." Chris said.

"Hey, just doing our jobs." Leo said. "Right Vergil?"

"Hmph. I simply couldn't stand fools like them overpowering someone on their own." The older Sparda twin answered coldly.

"Huh…: Leo said. "Anyways… I wanted to see if i could take our Galactus and a few other big shots around here. Plus, i'm looking for someone called Sai. Heard he's pretty good and a big ego maniac. I wanna give him an attitude adjustment."

"I guess I could help you out with that. Weskers in this thing too, gotta bring him in." Chris said.

"Sounds like a plan. You still with us, Vergil?" Leo asked.

"Fine. As long as it will allow me to have my revenge on Dante and Sai." He accepted.

"So let's go." Leo said.

Back with Team Devil May cry…

"Well well well, whadda we got here?" Dante asked looking at Team Demons. "Three Demons, just looking for trouble."

"Hmph… Demon Hunters. To what to we owe this standoff?" Dormammu asked.

"(Does it matter? They're in our way.)" Firebrand squawked.

"Well, you could owe the stand-off to being ugly and being in a place you shouldn't have been. Run back to hell, or we'll make you." Sai threatened boldly, taking an intimidating step forward.

"I fear no demon Hunter." Akuma said. "We'll make you move out of our way!"

"Bring it on." Dante said.

Its about to Get Wild!

Team Devil May Cry vs Team Demons

(Cue- Hell by Disturbed)

"I shall Strike you down, Demon Hunter." Dormammu said to dante lifting himself off his throne.

"I'm not gonna pull my punches!" Dante said, turning to face the Dread Lord.

"I will get my revenge for last time, boy!" Akuma said to sai slamming on the ground.

"Oh, yeah, one of the Street Fighters. Who are you again? I only remember Juri." Sai taunted drawing a line in the ground with his foot, fire bursting from it before Sai entered his fighting stance.

"(I'll take you on.)" Firebrand said taking flight off a pile of bones to face Trish.

"Be a lamb. Go easy on me, will you?" Trish said sweetly.

Get Ready to brawl! FIGHT!

Dante immediately dashed forward and slashed upwards, sending Dormammu into the air.

FIRST ATTACK!

He quickly chased him into the air and delivered several slashes to the Dread Lord, before landing a powerful blow to send him back to- "Sai!" Dante called.

"I got this!" Sai said confidently, stabbing Dormammu a few times with Lucifer, slashing a few times with Pandora as a giant shuriken, before kicking him back with Gilgamesh, the swords in Dormammu exploding, "Trish!" Sai called out.

"Pleased to meet you!" Trish to jump in and land several of her own slashes, before slamming the Sword of Sparda down on him.

"Akuma!" Dormammu called, retreating from the fight, allowing Akuma to take his place.

"Weakling! I'll handle this!" Akuma snapped as he jumped in.

"Sai!" Trish called, switching out with the younger demon.

"This is all me!" Said announced as he dropped in, raising a hand to Akuma as he rushed in, doing the Matrix taunt. "Thought this was a fight." He taunted.

"You will pay, boy!" Akuma snapped, throwing a punch, but it was easily countered, allowing Sai to land a number of powerful kicks.

"You're in trouble now!" Sai laughed confidently, throwing rushing in, throwing a punch and staggering Akuma, leaving a blade from Lucifer in front of and behind the Street Fighter, repeating the process 4 more times until Akuma dizzily stood in a dome of swords. "It's a trap!" Sai shouted, snapping his fingers and detonating the swords, launching Akuma into the air, knocking him out.

(My turn!) Firebrand squawked as he jumped back into the fight.

"Trish!" Sai called, jumping back.

"Leave it to me!" She said as she jumped in, firing a double blast of lightning at the demon. She then dashed forward, slashing the devilish creature several times before launching him into the air, jumping after him and delivering a powerful air combo, before finally smashing him between the sword and the ground, knocking him out as well.

"You fools!" Dormammu said jumping back in. With no choice, he used his level 1. "Burn to Cinder! Chaotic Flame!"

Trish switched back with Dante as he jumped over the fire stream and did his level 3.

"You're finished!" Dante said as he slashed back and forth with Rebellion in Devil Must Die before plunging right into the Demon King. "Here's the Finale! Rrrrraah!" Dormammu was blasted back, and his light were put out.

HYPER COMBO KO!

Team Devil May Cry Wins!

"Tch. Get the hell outta my face!" Dante said twirling Ebony and Ivory.

"And you call yourself a demon." Sai scoffed, stylishly spinning around several weapons before placing his right foot down Pandora, his right arm resting across his leg.

"Whew… I think I worked up a sweat, there." Trish said, pulling some sunglasses out of her corset before slamming the Sword of Sparda into the ground.

"Hah, one team down! Is it just me, or do I rock?" Sai asked, his ego showing.

"You really gotta check that ego there, Sai." Trish said.

"Hey, Blame Dante. I was a pretty well-mannered kid before I met him." Sai countered to justify his behavior.

"You're right, I messed up." Dante said.

"So uh… now what? We just beat every team we see until we face Galactus?" Trish asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sai confirmed, walking ahead, the two older demons rolling their eyes and following him.

Both teams have one win each. Who will they run into next?


End file.
